


keep your eyes on me

by tropic_equator



Series: the female of the species is much more dangerous than the male [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Raimon "Monta" Tarou, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropic_equator/pseuds/tropic_equator
Summary: Honjou Taka's eyes were cold and hard, focused and calculating. Those eyes swept over the yards and yards that made up the football playing field, looked at his teammates, and traced the trajectory of the ball sailing through the air. But Taka's gaze always went through Monta. As if Monta was an insignificant nuisance in his path to something greater. As if she was a mere ant that he could step over on his way to the Christmas Bowl trophy.Fem!Monta. Deimon vs Teikoku. Taka vs Monta catching battle.





	keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Monta would be the hot-blooded passionate sports girl who wasn't blessed with genius talents but 100% hardwork and dedication that i always want to see as the star of a sports manga

He was not looking at her.

_ He was not looking at her. _

_ He. Was. Not. Looking. At. Her. _

Honjou Taka's eyes were cold and hard, focused and calculating. Those eyes swept over the yards and yards that made up the football playing field, looked at his teammates, and traced the trajectory of the ball sailing through the air. 

But Taka's gaze always went through Monta. As if Monta was an insignificant nuisance in his path to something greater. As if she was a mere ant that he could step over on his way to the Christmas Bowl trophy.

The fleeting moments that his gaze really landed on her, it was full of disappointment.

"That's it? This is the challenger that my dad promised me? My dad went all the way to Tokyo just for  _ this _ ?" His eyes seemed to say.

Monta's blood was boiling hot and she was raring for a showdown. 

_ Defeat him. Made him eat dirt. Get him to  _ look  _ at her and take her seriously. _

She came here expecting a fierce competition, but so far it was one-sided. Taka didn’t even think of her as a worthy opponent. He was probably expecting an easy victory, like he was used to. He was a genius after all, and he had been training his whole life under the guidance of one of the best sportspeople in all Japan. Someone like her, who hadn’t even been a regular since a few months ago when she started playing for the Devil Bats, was probably considered so far below him than exerting any effort to beat her would be beneath him.

Fuck him and fuck his genius ass. Monta had gone up against the likes of Ikkyuu and Sakuraba where she didn’t have any advantage except for sheer determination to not lose the battle. If Honjou Taka didn’t think of her as a worthy opponent, then she just had to show him what he was missing out. 

Show him that the number one catcher in Kantou wasn’t to be taken lightly. Show him that the sky was her domain. Show him her skills, make his eyes turn to her and look at her properly.

The sky was too small for the both of them and today she was going to show him that even if he could fly, Monta was its ruler.   
  


_. _

_. _

_. _

 

Three second before the end of the match, Monta jumped before the ball had even bounced from the ground. Two second before the end of the match, she was on the ground, the ball clutched protectively in her hands, her whole body curling over it.

The clock stopped. 

_ 00:01 _

Deimon's ball. The referee whistled.

Taka was looking at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Monta grinned and picked herself up from the ground. She had just bested Honjou Taka with her ten years worth of hardwork and dedication for catching.

It's sweet, sweet victory in the middle of the cold winter air.

 

.

.

.

 

Musashi-senpai's kick was explosive as always. The ball sailed in an arc in the air, rushing up then rushing down. Yamato charged at it, hand stretching toward the sky to block it but the combined force of all Deimon managed to stop him. The ball hit the bar, bounced, then it was in.

The whole stadium roared. The invincible empire had been conquered this year. 

 

.

.

.

 

The ensuing celebration was a chaos full of happy tears and shouts and back claps. In the middle of all of it, Monta found her eyes straying to the other side and locking with Taka's. The Teikoku's receiver gave her a slight smile before turning to his teammates. 

_ Your win. Congratulations.  _ He seemed to say. 

Happiness burst inside her at the acknowledgement. Before she could stop it, she was shouting his name. "Taka-san!"

The older boy turned around at the shout of his name. "Hm?"

Monta bowed down at ninety degree angle. "Th-Thank you for the good game! You are really MAX amazing!"

"And so are you, Raimon Tarou." Unexpected to her, Taka also bowed down. "You may claim this victory, but the next time we face each other on the field, it will be my win."

"MAX awesome! I can't wait to face you again, Taka-san! I will train hard and it will be MAX my win again!"

"I will be waiting, Raimon-san."

Then he turned on his heel and walked back to his team, his long hair fluttering slightly behind him. Monta looked at him in awe. Even defeated, Honjou Taka was really cool, and it helped that he was no longer the asshole who looked down on her.

 

.

.

.

 

Before they board their respective buses, Monta pulled Taka aside and shoved her cellphone toward the other boy. "Taka-san, it will be great if we can contact each other." Then she added, uncharacteristically shy, "if you want to, I mean."

"I want to." Taka smiled at her again before taking her offered cellphone to enter his number.

Two smiles in a day. Maybe he wasn't such an ice prince after all. Or maybe all that icyness had been defrosted during the heat of the game.

The Taka pulled out his own cellphone. "Do you mind if I have your number too?"

"I'll be happy to give you," she replied eagerly. Awesome MAX, she now had many receiver buddies. She thought of asking for his gloves to add to her collection, but maybe that was too weird. 

"I look forward to seeing you again, Raimon Tarou, two months from now."

"What--" she wanted to ask but he was already walking away.

 

.

.

.

 

"Guys, GUYS, MONTA GOT TAKA HONJOU'S PHONE NUMBER!"

"Whaaaatttt?! That damned monkey got a date?!"

"HOLY SHIT GUYS MONTA GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MONKEY CAN GET A BOYFRIEND! AND IT'S TAKA HONJOU!"

"Montaaaaa, what's going to happen to Ikkyuu-san now? He's gonna be sad."

"Did you guys  _ see  _ how he looked when he saw her talking to Honjou after the match? I swear he got steam coming out of his ears."

"SHUT UP MAX! IT'S JUST A PHONE NUMBER! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT MAX! BESIDE IT'S  _ HONJOU TAKA!" _

"Yeah, he's out of her league."

"You never know. You never know."

 

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so deep in Taka/Monta that I just couldn't help inserting hints of that pairing. They're opposite attract type of pairing and also HEIGHT DIFFERENCE


End file.
